


Twisted Pleasures

by ClaraOswin



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Jensen, Creampie, Cum Slut Jensen, Dark Jared Padalecki, Deepthroating, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Evil Jared, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fuck Toy Jensen, Haters get lost, Jared is thirty, Jensen is a little slut, Jensen is fourteen, Lies, Lust, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nude Photos, Objectification, Oblivious Jensen, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Somnophilia, Stalking, Top Jared, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, non-consensual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: It's not Jared's fault that Jensen is so pretty. It's not his fault that Jensen's lips look redder when there's cherry pie smeared all over it. It's not his fault that he has to drug the pie to get what he wants. 
So he does...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> Jared starts drugging Jensen's pie and fucks him hard every night. Using all his fuckholes for his personal pleasure while Jensen stays oblivious to everything and thinks that he can trust Jared.
> 
> Read the tags before entering.   
> Jared is not a good guy in this story.   
> It's very dark and contains lots of immoral things so if it's too much for you then hit the back button.

It wasn't the first branch of Padalecki Pharmaceutical that was inaugurated in Austin, Jared Padalecki's company was growing like weed. He already had nine branches throughout Texas and twenty three in total across America. He was holding the seventh spot in the top fifty richest businessman of the year award. The man was the golden boy of the family of surgeons but he decided to choose his own path. Instead of sticking to surgeries, he decided to start his own pharmaceutical company. At the young age of twenty two, Jared managed to establish his first branch in Dallas. Now he was the proud owner of twenty three branches at the young age of thirty. 

Jared had everything that a guy can wish for, loving family, money, success, women throwing themselves at him, but still something felt missing. He never really felt true satisfaction, neither emotional nor sexual. Sometimes he felt like running away from everything and everyone to some unknown place and never come back. But it wasn't really possible, he couldn't just abandon the empire he built on his own. He can only wish that someday...

 

"Mr. Padalecki, sir I just finished the meeting with Mr. Amell and he agreed to sell his company to us for 2.3 billion dollars" Jared's assistant Ruby entered his office. "Oh that's wonderful, can't believe you managed to convince him to agree to such low price" Jared replied, turning away from the window through which he was staring at the night lights of the city, towards Ruby. 

"I have excellent convincing powers" Ruby slipped a finger through a lock of her hair and messily settled it behind her ear while maintaining a soft smile and eye contact with Jared. "I agree" Jared replied, picking up the bottle of champagne and two glasses. Ruby had a huge crush on the big guy with a buttload of money but Jared never gave a damn about her. 

_Pop_

He opened the bottle of champagne and poured it in the glasses. "Great job Ruby" he picked up one glass and handed it to her, while taking the other glass himself. "Thank you Sir" she blushed, hoping Jared would make a move. But all Jared did was sip his champagne and walk away to sit on his chair, "How's our new drug working?" He asked. 

"Umm it's working. We have tested it a few times and haven't found any side affects. There are few more tests left then we'll know for sure" she replied, slightly disappointed that Jared didn't even check out her cleavage that she so excitedly pushed up before entering his room. 

"Alright, I am going home now, see you tomorrow" Jared stood up from his chair, placing his glass on his desk. Then after flashing a smile to Ruby, he walked out. "Oh and I am taking a day off tomorrow, really tired" he turned and said before leaving. "Yes sir, of course. If you need anything..." She said before the door slammed and Jared was out. As usual, she got ignored again. 

 

 

Jared came home, showered, watched some documentary about hammerhead sharks on Animal Planet while having home delivered chicken noodles and hit the sack. It was his usual night. But tomorrow was a new day and Jared figured that he would cook something since it was his day off. It would be nice to have home cooked meal for once. He was tired of those Deli foods.

It was his first day off in this bungalow. He moved in a couple of months ago and was completely caught up in work to make Stephen Amell sell his company to him. Today that it was finally done, Jared could finally rest for a while. He moved to Austin recently from New York to set up this new branch. His New York branch was doing perfectly fine so he figured he was needed here more. 

Jared lied down on his king sized bed after swallowing down two sleeping pills and passed out soon after. The poor man could never sleep without pills. No matter how much he jerked off or fucked random women, his orgasms were never intense enough to make him pass out. So he relied on pills. 

 

 

The young man woke up before the sun at 5:30 am and decided to go for a run as always. It was a nice and cool September morning as he ran through the park. Wind blowing through his hair while the crunch of dried leaf on the ground as he stepped on them, soothed his ears. Birds chirped in the trees giving him the pleasant experience that gave him the energy to go through the day.

Jared returned back home after his morning energy booster run and decided to cook something nice to indulge himself after such a successful business deal, so he decided to bake a cherry pie. 

It was almost eleven a.m. when Jared prepared everything and put the pie in the oven to bake, and decided to watch TV while the pie gets done. So he switched on the news and listened to share market updates. 

His company was up and was making much profit, this got a smile on Jared's face when suddenly the oven beeped. The pie was ready. 

Jared opened the oven door and the cherry sweet aroma filled the room when suddenly he heard something break in the living room. 

Jared put the pie on the dining table and rushed to the living room. "What the..." His favourite china vase was broken into smithereens and a ball was lying on the ground next to it. The ball entered the room through the open window and broke the vase that Jared bought from China two years ago. Jared picked up the ball in his hand when his doorbell rang. He was so angry that he could literally punch the shit out of people.

He walked to the front door with the ball in his hand, anger covering all his features when he opened the door. 

"Umm I uh... Actually it was his fault" a young boy around thirteen or fourteen looked down at the ball in Jared's hand and tried to put the blame on his friend who was long gone. When Jared kept staring at him, the boy looked to his side to notice that his cowardly friend betrayed him and left him alone. "Son of a bitch" he sweared under his breath before slowly looking up at Jared and pulling out his innocent face. "Sorry sir, we were just playing and he..." Jensen spoke and remembered that stupid Ash ran away already so he shrugged. "Umm a guy tried to hit a home run and so... Really sorry" he looked down feeling scared at the guy's continuous stare. 

"Umm" Jensen said, making eye contact and then breaking it with the guy. "Can I have my ball back?" He asked. 

"Umm yes sure" was all that came out of Jared's mouth as he pulled a smile. 

This little boy was too beautiful to look at. His lips pink and fat, especially the plump bottom lip caught Jared's attention. His eyes were too green to be true. And those insane freckles brushed all over his nose. Jared didn't even hear a word the guy said and was lost in counting his freckles until the boy pointed towards the ball and asked if he could have it back. 

"Thanks man, I'm Jensen" Jensen pulled out his hand as he felt a lot more comfortable when the guy handed him the ball without saying anything. 

Jared looked down at the tiny hand and those insanely pale fingers, and the first thought that crossed his head was how they'd look wrapped around his dark _*ahem*_ "I'm Jared" he quickly grabbed the boy's hand and pushed away that thought. 

"Mmm is that cherry pie I smell?" He asked closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Jared watched the beautiful face and those pink lips and thought about how much he wants to kiss them, lick them, _fuck them._ Jared pushed the thought away and asked, "Would you like some?" This brightened up Jensen's face, "Really?" He asked excitedly. "Yeah come in" he smiled and invited the kid in. Jared closed the door with a sigh, knowing that he was screwed emotionally and sexually when his cock started showing interest. 

Jensen however didn't notice the bulge in Jared's pants and shamelessly rushed towards the smell. "Wow you made this?" He turned around with an ear to ear smile which gave Jared a warm sensation in his stomach. "Yeah! I am pretty good at cooking" he replied, trying to stand closer to the dining table to hide the huge bulge of his foot long padaconda that was doing everything to ruin his reputation. 

"May I?" Jensen hesitated a bit before starting to stuff his pie hole full of cherry pie. "Dig in" Jared smiled and the shameless boy didn't wait for another go. He sat down and served himself a huge slice. "I'll be back" Jared said which Jensen didn't care to hear as he continued stuffing, and walked away to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door and rested his back and head against the door, "fuck" he sweared before pulling out his cock from the confines of his pants. He took the red hot, drooling member in his hands before gently stroking it. It was dry and uncomfortable so he grabbed some body lotion from the bathroom drawer and stroked. He was so turned on with the mere presence of the boy. Jared hasn't been this horny since he was a teenager. He imagined Jensen's mouth wrapped around his cock as he started stroking it harder and faster until he came all over his fist. The orgasm was so intense that Jared was having trouble walking to the basin to wash his hand. He splashed water on his face to keep himself from passing out when guilt and regret took over. Jared wasn't a paedophile, he never had any feelings for kids and besides Jensen was a boy. Jared wasn't gay then why was this the most amazing orgasm of his life. 

He swallowed his guilt and walked out of the bathroom. Jensen has finished the entire pie and burped as soon as Jared entered the kitchen. "Oh I uhh... It was very good" Jensen covered his mouth, embarrassed by the burp and that he finished the entire pie shamelessly. 

"I'm glad you liked it. Come over whenever you want pie" Jared smiled at Jensen's nervous adorableness. 

"Wow thank you sir" he smiled brightly and stood up. "Please call me Jared" he said. 

"Thanks Jared", Jensen smiled and winked before walking towards the door, leaving Jared hard again. _Fuckin' slut, just asking to get raped._

This was how Jared spent his day off, not knowing that it will change his life and _soul_ forever. Dragging him to a kind of path that he never imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,  
> Wanted to remind you that this is completely fictional. This story is a dark, rape fantasy and there's still time for you to hit the back button. 
> 
> Rest of you kinky sluts like me, enjoy. ;D

“Sir it’s done, all the tests are done” Ruby stormed into Jared’s office. Jared quickly put his phone down, “Uh what?” he asked, looking completely distracted. “Umm our drug” she replied, slightly worried about Jared. “Oh yes, of course. Great job. Congratulations” he babbled. 

“Umm sir are you alright?” Ruby asked, Jared has been acting strange for the past couple of weeks. “Yes Ruby, just tired I guess. I think I’ll take couple of days off to rest” he pulled a soft smile that Ruby returned immediately. “Of course sir, take as many days as you need. If you need someone to take care of you at home then I can come. I cook good food” she smiled. “Thanks dear, but I’ll manage” Jared replied and got up and picked up his phone, walking out of the room. “Yes sir but if you need me...” Jared was gone before she could finish. Ruby clenched her jaw in frustration before walking out. 

Jared got in his car and took a deep breath. It was a close call, what would’ve happened if Ruby found out. He thought about what he did in the past few days. 

_It’s been a few days since he met Jensen for the first time and he hasn’t been able to get that beautiful face and petite body out of his mind. Jared couldn’t wait for Jensen to come again, he needed Jensen to come back to him. But the head of Padalecki pharmaceuticals didn’t have the courage to call Jensen and ask him to come. What if Jensen thought he was some kind of a freak. He just wished that Jensen would come back. But he didn’t come. The young boy was a shameless foodie but not that shameless that he’d go to some stranger’s house to eat all their food. But Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He took another couple of days off so that he could bring Jensen over again and feed him pie, and hopefully cum._

_But Jensen didn’t play baseball anymore, didn’t break any other vase, didn’t come to Jared’s house to get the ball. The boy was too busy with school and studies. The oblivious kid didn’t know what it was doing to Jared._

_Jared felt so desperate and needy to see Jensen that his brain finally came up with a plan to see the boy. He called Stephen Amell._

_"Hello Steve, I needed a favour” Jared asked._  
_“Dude you already took my company at such a low price what else do you need?” Stephen mocked._  
_“Your brother deals with drones right? Could you give me a drone that can survey without getting noticed?” Jared asked._  
_“Umm yeah, Robbie so company has many drones of different shapes and sizes. I guess you should get the one that looks like a crow. But why do you need such a thing?” Stephen asked curiously._

_“I wanna spy on my employees at the factory. Wanna know who’s working well and who’s being a lazy ass” he replied with a smile, trying to convince Stephen that that’s what he’s gonna do with the drone.  
“Those lazy asses” Stephen laughed, “I’ll ask him to send the drone asap”_

_No one knew what Jared’s true intentions were. Even Jared couldn’t believe that he was gonna do it, but the poor guy had no other choice. He needed to see him._

_Jared adjusted the camera in the crow’s eyes before setting up the controller. He sent the drone out of his bedroom window and navigated until it reached Jensen’s house across the street. It was late evening when Jared put his masterplan to action so he had to turn on the night vision cameras. Jared settled the crowd on the branch of the oak tree right outside Jensen’s bedroom. Then he settled down on his bed and got comfortable with his laptop in front of him to watch whatever the crow’s eyes saw. Now at any moment Jensen could come to his room. Jared couldn’t wait to see Jensen’s beautiful face. Just the memory of those pie covered red lips was getting his cock interested._

_He waited and waited, fifteen minutes felt like an eternity until finally Jensen entered his room. Jared was expecting that Jensen was having dinner and would come to his room after that, but Jared couldn’t be more wrong. Jensen entered the room from his bathroom. The boy just finished taking his shower giving Jared the hardest erection as he saw the pale body covered in a tiny towel. Jensen didn’t even bother to close the curtain before removing the towel and giving the crow sitting right outside his window, the perfect view._

_Jensen’s back was completely exposed to Jared. That plump, pink ass was completely exposed to Jared’s hungry eyes. Jared pulled out his red hot, aching cock and gently started stroking while eyes still fixated at his laptop screen. Jared watched as Jensen walked around completely naked towards the closet to pull out his PJ’s. The tiny little boy dick wiggling around as he walked around. God this little slut was killing Jared._

_Jared stroked his cock harder when Jensen bend over like a perfect where to put his leg in his underwear one by one, hence exposing the pink little fuck hole to the horny man._

_Jensen put on his clothes, completely oblivious of the fact that he’s being watched. Jared stroked his cock harder, thinking about how beautiful his cock would look pumping in and out of that fuck hole. How loose Jensen’s unused hole would be after Jared was done using it, raping it. It didn’t take him a full minute before he came all over his hand and his macbook. Jared rested his head on the headboard and soon passed out. He didn’t need any sleeping pills tonight._

_Jensen got dressed and got out of his room to have dinner with his family, completely oblivious about what Mr. Padalecki did just now._

_It became a regular deal for Jared. Every night he would watch Jensen change after his evening shower and he would watch the recording of it at work. Sometimes Jared would jerk off in his office washroom, watching the previous night’s recording._

_It was all nice and sexy for a few days, until Jared got greedy and his frustration returned._

_Like today._

He was tired of Jensen teasing him by showing his fuck hole to Jared every night. He needed the hole for himself. He needed to actually feel that tight hole wrapped around his cock. He was staring at the screenshot of Jensen’s hole from when he bent over last night, when Ruby entered.

After his conversation about the drug, Jared rushed outside. He didn’t want Ruby to read his expressions and find out about what he did. He was sitting in the car and thinking about it when suddenly another idea struck his head. If he could get the drug he could...

The drug was a safe version in which the patient remains conscious under the influence, but as soon as the drug gets out of his system he forgets whatever happened during it. It would be useful for hypnotism and treating people who are suffering from acute depression. “What if I use the drug on him” Jared thought to himself before picking up his phone. 

“Hey Ruby, I need a bottle of our drug. I wanna surprise my dad by sending it to his hospital. He’ll be so proud that we finally managed to make it.  
“Oh wow sir that’s a great idea. I’ll send it to his hospital asap” she replied.  
“No, I uh. I am in the parking lot. Give it to me, I’ll take it to him myself” he replied biting his lips in anxiousness. “Okay sir. I’m coming” 

 

Jared took the bottle of his love potion from Ruby and got in his car. He started the car to return back home. Jared felt confident as his plan would finally be successful tonight. He finally found the courage and dialled Jensen’s number.  
“Hey Jensen, I gonna make pie tonight. Wanna come?” 

“Oh wow that was so nice of you to call Mr. Padalecki, I love your pies. I’ll definitely come” the boy replied excitedly. 

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath 

_Yes come to me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,   
> Here's another chapter for you guys.   
> Hope you all are doing well. :D
> 
> Happy holidays. ^^ ♧
> 
> Love you all. ♡  
> ~Clara~

Jared finished baking his pineapple pie with oreo crust before he decided to take a shower. His mind never left the thought of Jensen while he baked. Jared picked out his loosest PJs and the cleanest underwear. But then he figured that underwear would just be another obstacle between him and his sweetheart so he put it back. 

Jared turned on the hot water and stood under it. The water rolling down his body and his cock as he grabbed the body wash. Jared especially bought the new green apple scented body wash so that he would smell nice to Jensen when he fucks his mouth. _Not that Jensen would remember it._ But Jared didn’t wanna think about him not remembering. He knew that in Jensen’s subconscious mind _his soul_ he would know that Jared’s the one _the only one_ he belongs to. Jared poured a substantial amount of body wash on his hand before spreading it over his chest and then slowly moving down to his stomach and further down to his bastard who was already hard as fuck thinking about that little slut. Jared wrapped his body wash coated hand around his cock and started stroking gently at first. He couldn’t wait to feel Jensen’s warmth cradling his heart, his soul, _his cock._ He stroked harder twisting his wrists as hot water washed his body clean but left his thoughts filthier than ever before. Jared completely lost control over his judgement and the worst part was that he didn’t care. He didn’t feel guilty at all for thinking about a teenage boy in such a way. Why should he feel guilty anyway, it’s the like he’s doing something wrong. He loves Jensen. Jared wanted Jensen from the moment he saw him for the first time and Jared Padalecki takes what he wants. It’s not wrong because he would never hurt his sweetheart _wouldn’t even dream of it._ Jared stroked harder and harder until he came all over his hand and the translucent glass door in front of his shower. Jared rested his head on the glass door and panted as the water kept flowing down his back and rolled down his cum dripping limp cock. 

 

Jared put on his grey t-shirt and white PJ pants and grabbed the bottle of love potion from his bag before walking back to his kitchen. _He called it a love potion because it was a love potion and not a drug. Jared wasn’t gonna drug and rape Jensen, he was gonna calm down Jensen’s senses and make love to him. So it’s a love potion._

He stood in front of the delicious smelling pie with the bottle of love potion in his hand and thought about what he was gonna do. All of Jared’s guilt and righteousness was clouded by his lust and no matter how much he thought about it, he didn’t see anything wrong in this. 

Without any further thoughts he poured a couple of drops of his love potion in the pie and then he fastened the bottle and put it in his pocket. The drug seeped into the filling, mixing with other flavours and hiding it’s existence. Jared watched the pie that would fulfil all his desires. He thought about his love for Jensen, his addiction for Jensen, _his obsession._ Jared didn’t know what his feelings for Jensen are. It is much more than love, it’s a drug. _Jensen is his love potion._

 

The doorbell rang, breaking Jared’s thoughts. “Jensen” he gasped before rushing to open the door for his sweetheart. 

“Hi Jen...” he opened the door excitedly but soon the smile on his face faded when he saw around fifteen teenagers along with Jensen standing at the door. “Umm” he looked at Jensen in confusion. “Hey Mr. Padalecki, my friends wanted to see your huge house and taste your pie. I hope you are cool with it” Jensen furrowed his nose adorably and batted his long _freakishly long_ eyelashes a couple of times hoping that Jared wouldn’t be pissed and let him show off to his friends that he’s friends with the owner of Padalecki pharmaceuticals. 

“Umm sure. Come on in” like Jared would ever say no to Jensen especially when he batted those insane eyelashes and brought Jared’s cock back to life with his tiny nose frown. 

The teenagers entered the house like swarms and Jared remembered why he hates the idea of getting married and having kids. But soon his hate for teenagers drained when Jensen entered his house, brushing his shoulder against Jared’s bicep. Jared released an unconscious gasp at the touch which went ignored by Jensen who had only one thing in his mind, pie. 

 

The kids looked around the huge living room while Jensen shamelessly rushed to the kitchen. “Hey Jenny’s gonna eat all the pie by himself” Garth almost screamed and all the teenagers followed Jensen to the kitchen. “Hey, Garth get your filthy hands off of my pie” Jensen protectively held his pie and Jared couldn’t help but smile as he walked to the kitchen door and watched Jensen when all the teenagers entered the kitchen after his sweetheart. “Your pies?” Garth raised his eyebrows so high that it almost disappeared in the lining of his hair. “It’s Mr. Padalecki’s pie idjit” he said reaching for the pie. “Yeah and he’s MY friend. I call him Jared not Mr. Padalecki” Jensen said proudly and Jared felt like his heart would explode with the ecstasy of Jensen’s possessiveness for him. “And besides he invited me and I’m the one who invited you” Jensen twisted his nose with pride. “Yeah my ass” was all that Garth said before snatching the pie from Jensen’s hand. All the other kids side lined Jensen and dug in to the pie. Jensen pouted and looked at Jared. The older man watched all this and was disappointed at the waste of his love potion, but it didn’t bother him much. He had a factory full of love potion and a bottle full in his pocket. 

Jared walked closer to Jensen with a smile and put his huge arm around Jensen’s tiny shoulders. “Your like strawberry milkshake? I have some in my fridge in my room” he said, gently pushing Jensen’s back towards himself in an attempt to guide Jensen towards his bedroom. “Wow I love strawberry milkshake” the boy’s pouty face brightened up and Jared loved how much control he had over the boy’s moods. 

Jared guided Jensen upstairs to his bedroom while the kids stayed downstairs feeding on the drugged pie.   
“Woah your bedroom looks like lord Grantham’s room. Dude you’re so rich” Jensen looked around with wide eyes. Everything looked so expensive and beautiful. “Yup I am rich” Jared said this sentence for the first time in his life hoping that it would impress Jensen. “Really dude, wish I was like you. I’d feel like a prince” he replied kicking his shoes off of his feet and hopping on Jared’s bed. “It’s so comfortable” Jensen laid down on the bed after bouncing a couple of times. Jared watched him lovingly, it was so easy to get Jensen in his bed hope it’s as easy to get him our of his pants. “Oh sorry” Jensen got off of the bed, feeling embarrassed. “No, it’s absolutely fine Jensen. Please don’t apologise” _please lay back and let me watch you sleep._

Jensen blushed looking at him and Jared literally felt his heart skip a bit. 

Jared opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and strawberry syrup. He grabbed a glass from the minibar in his room and poured both in it. He whipped it while Jensen watched a tiny little candy green fish in the fish tank. Jared used Jensen’s lack of attention to pull out the love potion from his pocket and pour a drop of it in the milkshake. 

“Your milkshake’s ready, Jensen”

Jensen grabbed the glass and guzzled the entire thing down before Jared could blink. Jensen burped and smiled under the pink moustache. Jared couldn’t help but giggle at Jensen’s adorableness. 

Jared waited for the drug to kick in as Jensen put the glass down. As Jensen turned to continue his exploration of Jared’s room he felt a bit dizzy and tripped. “Woah Jensen, you okay?” Jared grabbed Jensen from around his waist. He kept one hand around the tiny waist while another went up to wipe the strawberry moustache off of Jensen’s face. Jared licked up the foam from his thumb while watching Jensen’s eyes get distant. “Jensen, you feeling okay?” Jared asked again, a devilish grin taking over his face. “I uh. Umm I am... okay...” Jensen’s mind was too far gone to understand anything. “You look so beautiful like this” he said to the barely conscious boy. “Come on babe” he guided Jensen by his waist and Jensen walked, following Jared’s guidance without thinking. 

Jared directed him to his bed and gently laid him down. “So... soft” Jensen said at the soft feeling under him. “Your like it Jensen? Now you can sleep in it every night” he said before reaching for the button of the boy’s jeans. Jared unbuttoned and quickly unzipped Jensen’s pants and pulled it down. Jensen’s hole and his little limp cock completely exposed to Jared’s hungry gaze. “What are you doing?” Jensen asked without any resistance. “I am gonna make love to your hole Jensen” Jared said before untying the knot of his PJ pants. “Make love. My hole” Jensen babbled. “Yup you’re gonna love it” he said before getting up and walking to the fridge to grab the strawberry syrup. “I’m gonna love it” Jensen replied when Jared returned. “That’s right” Jared spread those frail thighs and sat between them. “Strawberries” Jensen said when Jared opened the bottle once more. “Yeah Jensen, you love strawberries right? I am gonna fill you up with strawberry flavoured cum” Jared replied before pouring a substantial amount of syrup on his cock and Jensen’s pink little fuck hole.  
“Ah it’s cold” Jensen gasped as the syrup touched the most sensitive part of his body. “I’ll warm you up baby” he said before slipping his syrup coated pinky inside the unused hole. 

“Oh ahh” Jensen screamed at the stretch as Jared twisted and turned his pinky, _which was the size of a small cock_ inside Jensen. Soon Jensen’s screams turned into moans when Jared found his prostate. He rubbed his prostate with his pinky while Jensen squirmed like a little bitch. 

“Feels... Oh God...” he gasped as Jared increased another finger and decided that Jensen was loose enough for a third. He finger fucked Jensen’s prostate and felt the boy clench around his fingers as he had his first orgasm. Jensen came all over his stomach even though Jared didn’t even touch his cock. The boy panted after his first ever orgasm and laid their limply as Jared pulled out to wet his fingers more on Jensen’s cum, before sliding three fingers in again. 

 

He finger fucked Jensen until he was sure that the boy was loose enough to take his cock. 

He lined himself up with the strawberry and cum filled hole and slowly fucked inside. “Oh oh” Jensen’s grabbed the bed sheet in his fists as Jared rolled his hips and slowly entered Jensen. “Fuck you’re so tight Jensen” he said before pushing forward more. “I am tight” the little slut repeated. “Oh yes you are. A fuckin’ cunt just made to get fucked” Jared’s thrusts turned rough as he fucked into Jensen’s unused fuck hole. “But you’re my personal cunt to use. Only MINE” he said with a particularly hard thrust. “I am your cunt” the boy replied and it was enough to push Jared on the edge. He blew his load inside Jensen, filling up the little hole with loads of cum. He fucked forward a couple more times to push the cum as deep as it would go before pulling out. He fell on the bed next to Jensen. “Fuck” Jared gasped. Finally he fucked Jensen. 

Jared wanted to pass out but he couldn’t fall asleep just yet. Jensen would gain consciousness at any time and there were kids downstairs too. 

Using all his strength he pulled himself away from Jensen and put on his PJ pants before dressing Jensen as well. He walked towards the door when Jensen asked, “where are you going?” 

“To create alibi babe. Can’t let our secret take me to prison” he said. 

“Our secret” Jensen said as Jared left. 

Downstairs he noticed that the kids were sitting brainlessly in ransom places. Jared walked to the living room bar and grabbed a few bottles of whiskey and tequila. “Open up” he said before feeding them a couple of sips one by one and pouring some on their clothes and his Persian rug. He put the bottles on the ground, next to a few boys before going upstairs. 

He picked Jensen up bridal style and carried him downstairs. “This is fun” Jared said and Jensen smiled senselessly “I’m having fun” the boy replied. Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Yup so much fun”

Jared seated Jensen on the couch and sprinkled a little bit of whisky on his clothes too. But he didn’t feed him alcohol, didn’t wanna risk with his sweetheart’s health. “Be safe baby, I love you” he said before moving close to kiss Jensen’s pink and pouty lips. Jensen started giggling in between the kiss and Jared pulled back smiling. “I love you “ the boy repeated and chased Jared’s lips making Jared’s heart skip a beat. 

He got up even though he wanted to make out with Jensen more. He needed to have an alibi so that he doesn’t get caught for rape. Jared got out of his house and got in his car and drove to his office in his PJs in late evening. 

“Sir, what are you doing here so late?” Ruby asked. 

“Oh my neighbours’ kids decided to check out my house, I was getting annoyed so I got out of there” he acted as if he was annoyed.   
“Sir you shouldn’t have left them alone at home, what if they get wild and trash the place “ Ruby said.   
“Oh no, they’re not that irresponsible “ Jared just shrugged.   
“Oh really? you don’t know teenagers. Let’s go to your home “ she said rolling her eyes and Jared’s mission was accomplished. 

They reached home to see a few irresponsible drunk teenagers who trashed Mr. Padalecki’s house.   
Jared and Ruby drove Jensen and all the kids home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah” Jensen woke up with a sharp pain in his ass. “What the...” he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to see why it was hurting so much. It didn’t take him long to realize that something bad, _really bad_ has happened to him when he noticed the dried cum on his thighs and around the rim of his ass hole. _He has been raped._

The teenage boy felt terrified of the thought and fell down on the ground. How could this happen... He’s a boy, he isn’t supposed to get raped. Who raped him... A million thoughts rushed through his mind as he panted, holding on to the toilet seat. 

He tried to remember what happened and all he could think of was he and his friends visiting Mr. Padalecki’s house. Who could’ve raped him. 

Everyone who went with him were his trustworthy, and none of his friends are gay. As far as he knows. 

Well no matter what happened, there’s no way Jensen could tell anything about it to anyone. If people found out about this stuff then his reputation in school and at home will completely get ruined. All the students will call him faggot. 

Jensen rushed to the bathroom and turned on the geyser to the highest . He stood under the burning hot water and let the heat burn the essence of the rapist who dared to touch him. Tears rolled down his cheeks mixing with the hot water. The teenage boy tried to remember hard but the frustration of not knowing was killing him inside. Jensen shoved a finger inside his little, abused hole and pushed all the cum out. He knew that he could go to the doctor and get himself tested, that way he’ll know who the rapist is. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let others know how some guy shoved his cock inside him and took his pleasure, how some guy used him as his personal fuck hole and filled him up with seeds. While cleaning his hole, his finger brushed against his prostate, sending sudden sparks of pleasure through his veins making his cock twitch. 

Jensen felt ashamed of being turned on by this shitty thing. He pulled his finger out and tried hating the rapist but then again after a few moments of trying, he shoved his finger back inside his little hole. He has never tried fingering himself before. All his jerk off sessions included him stroking his cock and playing with his balls. He never concentrated on his little hole. 

Jensen tried to find his prostate again and gently rubbed his finger against it. He couldn’t help but imagine how it might feel to have a real cock inside his hole. He tried to shove these thoughts away but he had no control over his lust. He ended up imagining his rapist’s thick cock fucking the shit out of him as he added another finger into his hole. He shoved in and out of his hole harder and rougher, trying to refeel what his rapist might have made him feel, completely oblivious about the fact that there was a crow sitting outside his bathroom ventilation and watching him jerk off and sending the entire footage to it’s owner. 

“Fuckin’ slut loves getting fucked” Jared gasped while stroking his cock as he watched Jensen jerk off with his fingers up his little cunt. He couldn’t be happier to know that his little sweetheart enjoyed getting loved by him. Does that mean Jensen might actually let him...

Jensen came all over his stomach and as soon as Jared saw this on his laptop screen, he was pushed over the edge and he came all over his wrist and the laptop keyboard. “Fuck” he gasped before resting his head on his pillow. “Fuck Jensen” he gasped again before releasing another stream of hot cum. 

Jensen’s cock went limp after cumming untouched. He washed himself and limped out of the shower, hole even more ruined than before because of his own rough treatment. He slowly put on his clothes and went straight to bed feeling like a used little whore who loves getting fucked and used. He couldn’t feel more embarrassed about it, but his orgasm didn’t let him think about it too much as he passed out on his bed soon after. 

 

Next day Jared’s need came back. He needed to fuck Jensen’s tight little fuck hole. He needed to feel that tight cunt wrapped around his lonely cock. So he decided to use the little slut’s lust and shamelessness in his own favour. 

Jared was a rich ass businessman so he had private numbers. He could easily call someone or text them without them knowing who he is. So he picked up his phone and texted Jensen. 

_Unknown : Hi Jensen!_

_A minute later._

_Jensen : Hi, who’s this?_

_Unknown : What? You don’t remember me? Babe I feel heartbroken, you came when I filled up your sweet little hole with my hot load and now you don’t remember me._

Fear took over Jensen’s features as he stared at his phone. It’s him, it’s the rapist. Jensen hated and felt turned on by it at the same time. He couldn’t believe his cock twitched at the idea of this stranger filling up his hole with hot load of cum. But he didn’t have the courage to reply.

 

_Three minutes later._

_Unknown : I know you loved it Jensen, you know you are a fuck hole and you know you need more._

_Two minutes later._

_Unknown : Alright then, let me tell you another thing I have a nice long video of our fun time, so either you come to dark alley behind the school’s parking lot tonight at midnight, or I’m gonna forward the video to your parents._

_Unknown : See you tonight babe, my cock can’t wait._

 

Even though Jensen didn’t reply, Jared knew that Jensen would come. His love will bring the boy to him. 

“Oh god!” Jensen started hyperventilating. He couldn’t understand whether he was afraid or attracted to the dirty talking man. His rapist. There was no way in hell he’d ever go to the dark alley at midnight to get raped again. How could that son of bitch ask him such a thing. 

He shrugged off the fact about how much he wanted to get fucked by him and went to school like any other kid of his age. He spent the entire day thinking about how stupid that man is if he expects him to come to a dark alley to get fucked, but right before midnight he somehow found himself standing behind his school, staring at the dark alley. 

He came here to see the face of his rapist, nothing else even though his hole twitched along with his cock. “Fuck” he tried to think about something else to calm down his erection a bit when suddenly big arms grabbed him from behind, blindfolding him. “Hey, lemme go” he screamed but the guy didn’t reply and pulled him into the alley. 

Jared didn’t speak a word, he couldn’t risk Jensen find out about him. Not yet. 

He bend the boy over who wasn’t really struggling much, other than spitting out filthy words. “Stay away from me you rapist. Lemme go. You ass hole. You dick. You mother fucker. You son of a cunt” so many words coming out of the fourteen year old’s pretty little lips that turned Jared on even more. He yanked the boy’s pants down, noticing the hard and drooling cock that stood shamelessly regardless of his filthy words. Jared smirked at Jensen’s so called struggle and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock and lined himself up with the little hole. He pushed a finger in to see whether Jensen needs preparation. But to his surprise the little whore wasn’t that tight anymore. Jared was sure that Jensen has jerked off before coming here while he was at work. He touched the little hole with his cock before slowly pushing in, making Jensen’s filthy slang turn into moans. He started slow then picked up pace to a punishing rhythm. Jensen opened up his legs wider so that his rapist could get deeper into his hole. The little slut gasped in pleasure when Jared hit his prostate over and over. He roughly grabbed Jensen’s hips and pulled him closer shoving his entire length into the little hole. Jared gasped while pressing inside and fucking the shit out of the little slut. Jensen couldn’t take the assault on his prostate anymore, he came screaming spraying his load on the street and his stomach. The wonderful twitch of his hole around Jared’s cock pushed the man over the edge and he came deep inside Jensen, filling his fucked out and loose hole with loads of cum. Jared fucked in a few more times to make sure that his cum reached deep inside. He pulled out and walked away even though he wanted to stay and cuddle with Jensen right on the street. But he couldn’t risk anything so he walked away. 

It took a few moments for Jensen to adjust and get up. He removed the blindfold hoping to see the rapist but he was long gone. Jensen felt disappointed that he couldn’t see the guy, but in his heart he hoped that the rapist would message him again. Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming.   
> Leave kudos and comments. :D  
> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
